


A Date with a Twist

by shinylostcause



Category: Gay Dessert Anime
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Yaoi, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinylostcause/pseuds/shinylostcause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two very long weeks of seperation, Churro and Eclair finally meet again!<br/>But instead of celebrating it rather horizontally, Churro suggests going out to watch a movie first. Too bad he didn't look up what the movie was about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with a Twist

„We should go out“, is what Churro had suggested when they finally got to see each other again after two weeks. 

Eclair didn't really bring himself to ask 'why' but it was clearly written all over his face. 

And yes, to him 'why' was a very good question. Because why exactly did they need to go out right after their reunion after such a long time? Fourteen days without seeing each other, without talking to each other face to face. Not to mention, without touching each other. It had been nearly unbearable.

 

Yes, Eclair was on edge.  
Why should he hide the fact that he was hungry, starving for his lover's (handsome) body, his low whispers right next to his ear, his little shivers inbetween and just the feeling, the incredible amount of little jolts of pleasure when their bare bodies rubbed against each other.

Okay, he was very much on edge.

And instead of jumping right into Churro's arms right after he opened the door and make up for all the time they lost, wasted with things clearly less important than doing _this_ , his boyfriend actually wanted to go out, into a public place. No long, hot kiss, no whispers of 'I missed you', nothing. Not even cuddling would be possible then.

Eclair wasn't exactly annoyed when Churro suggested to watch a movie (a romance-thriller whatsoever? He didn't really pay attention because all he could think of was how the new bedsheets would feel Churro obviously just put on and if he'd notice he now used a different kind of shampoo. A hint of chocolate because he guessed that he'd like it. It was rather difficult to be both horny and sappy at the same time. Whatever. Churro still wanted to go).

It wasn't annoyance per se, it wasn't like he didn't like going out with him. He always enjoyed having dinner with him in a nice restaurant or just strolling through the streets when they hadn’t really planned anything but wanted to enjoy the warm nights of late summer.  
But those hadn’t been at times when he could have gotten a half-boner by just looking at his boyfriend. Was he exaggerating? Perhaps.

He guessed that Churro would take it the wrong way if Eclair would have said „Can't we just stay here and fuck all night?“, so he eventually agreed with watching this dumb movie.

 

What Eclair didn't know was that Churro was also craving for them to finally touch each other again. Of course he always missed his boyfriend when they couldn't see each other, but after two whole weeks, he especially missed their times together in bed. Cuddling, kissing and all sorts of things that made his stomach feel really light and his head particularly hot when it came to his mind. But there were also other things to consider.  
On one hand, he felt like they really should go outside more when they were together. Not that it wasn't wonderful in bed and all kinds of places at home. (Eclair liked the variety. Churro still had to fight erections whenever he saw the kitchen table. So that's that.)  
On the other hand, and that wasn't something Churro liked to admit, he kinda liked how Eclair acted when he was held back just a little too long. It was like he lost all control when he could finally press his lips on Churro's and got a little more dominant than usual. And still Churro had the feeling that he was the true upper part in those situations, because Eclair was a mere mess of hormones and lust, and Churro kept his head most of the time. This strange arrangement was turning him on somehow.

He'd rather ignore this thought though.

When they were finally sitting in the movie, Eclair still didn't seem very happy about the whole „going out“ thing. He sat there with crossed arms and a little pout, nipping at the straw of his drink from time to time. At least that was what Churro assumed in the dark, sometimes brighter when scenes changed. Just when Churro felt like punching him at least once in the side for being such a downer on their date (it still counted as a date, right?), his boyfriend let out a audible sigh.

Churro leaned to the side, still facing the screen and asked, „What's wrong?“.

Eclair blinked, a little puzzled. He had apparently given the movie a shot until now. He turned his head a little to side, also leaning a bit in.  
„It sucks“, he only responded with a neutral tone. Churro also turned his head with a furrowed brow. Eclair's expression was blank, only the smallest pout at the side of his mouth and slightly raised eyebrows gave him away. It looked like the movie disappointed him personally, somehow.

„Well it's not over yet“, Churro whispered back, trying to suppress his anger. Couldn't Eclair at least _try_ to enjoy their time together?

„That's why it sucks. The exposition was sloppy as hell, how they got together is SO overused and it's so clear already that she's gonna die at the end.“

Churro remained silent for a moment. Eclair's bleak and analyzing tone was almost adorable. He held back a chuckle and leant back into his seat. At least he's actually watching the movie, be it just to criticize it. Churro sighed in relief. He felt a tension to disappear little by little he didn't even notice until now and relaxed a bit, resting his back into his soft seat.  
He could finally focus on the movie now and could at least try to enjoy it, even though he sensed that Eclair kept analyzing every flaw in build up and dialogue. Always the romantic.

Still, the movie did its job in distracting both him and Eclair from, well, jumping each other's bones.

At least that had been Churro's wishful thinking until now. All his plans and hopes for a nice, romantic date were suddenly swept away by a loud, shameless and surprisingly explicit sex scene. Two completely naked bodies, covered in sweat, rubbing and tensing skin on a huge, wide screen.

Great.

It's not like he _wanted_ a distraction to exactly _not_ think of these things. As Churro was paying attention more to his boyfriend than the actual plot (which _was_ kinda flat anyway, he had to admit), he didn't really notice how the two protagonists decided to celebrate the fact that they made it out alive from a bursting inferno that used to be a secret military base. Now all he could focus on was to NOT focus on their moaning, yelling and abusing every cheesy line like from 'do me harder you idiot' to 'you really are Mr. Bigshot'. 

While questioning the decency of the dialogue writers, he noticed something way worse than second-hand embarrassment. A rubbing tension in his lower regions was telling him that apparently one part of his body wasn't a harsh critic towards the movie after all. He seriously got a boner from this super sloppy sex scene.

'Great', Churro huffed silently, trying to ignore his rising panic and very hot cheeks.  
He looked to the side – nobody seemed to notice. Of course they didn't notice, it was almost pitch-black and everybody else appeared to be rather interested in their after sex-discussion about the villain's true motives.

'Okay, calm down', he repeatedly thought with a hammering head and sweaty hands. Churro leaned more against his seat, somehow trying to disappear in it. It would go away soon. The actual sex scene was over and there wouldn’t be another scene that would give his problem new material to stay that way. …Yet it did. Even after several minutes passed, he still could feel the uncomfortable tightness in his pants, his erection rubbing against his inner leg and the harder material of his pants. He shifted to the side, trying to change his position a little so it'd be bearable, hopefully.  
It wasn't.

„What's wrong, sweetie?“

Churro nearly jumped out of his seat. He had totally forgotten his boyfriend was sitting right next to him. Eclair leaned again to the side, now his face turned towards him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

„I-uh, n- _nothing_ , it's nothing!“, Churro stuttered, failing to try keeping his voice down. He quickly looked at the screen again, arm crossed and a fake smile on his lips, on which he chewed a little. There was absolutely no way he could tell him what was actually wrong with him right now.  
„The movie just really sucks, you were totally right! I should have read some reviews before buying the tickets“, he added with a high-pitched laugh which caused some „Shh!“ behind him and also turned Eclairs light worry into actual suspicion.

Churro really needed to disappear right this second. But it was already too late. Eclairs wandering eyes caught what caused him so much trouble. His expression froze for a moment as he looked at the bulge, only blinking with a slight hint of surprise on his face. Just as Churro wanted to say something, his expression changed and Churro stopped. He knew that expression almost too well.

Churro heard the smallest chuckle and a whispered „It can't suck that much, can it.“ He felt the burning blush on his cheeks, as well as the lump in his throat as he tried to gulp.

„It's not- just- can we please ignore that this happened!“, Churro hissed in a fast, yet low tone. „I really don't need your mocking right now!“

„Mocking?“, Eclair asked with a raised eyebrow. „I wasn't trying to-“- was what he wanted to say, but several „Shhh“ noises around him shut him down. He totally forgot that they were still sitting in the middle of a movie. Churro took advance of the moment and swiftly pushed himself deeper into his seat again and focused his eyes straight on the screen again. Eclair watched him for a second with an irritated expression and pouted lightly. Churro could swear he heard the lowest „You're no fun.“

'Are you fucking serious?', was what Churro wanted to yell at him in response right this second. He managed to control himself somehow though and angrily sucked on his almost empty softdrink instead. The worst part about this situation was that he was _still_ hard.  
Churro slowly in- and exhaled. How on earth could he still be like this after he almost threw a tantrum about his unbelievable boyfriend. He again tried to shift his body weight a little, but immediately winced at the sudden tension again. His pants were getting really uncomfortably tight and every little movement felt like electricity from the base right to the tip. It wasn't enjoyable the slightest bit.

Eclair now noticed his strained face, the little twitch at the corner of his mouth and how his grip around the arm-rest of his seat tightened. It made Eclair's expression soften a little and he let out a small sigh.

„Just relax“, he whispered, stretching hand out to stroke his arm a little. At least that was the plan. Churro was lost in thought again, focusing every inch of his body to relax and forcing himself to think of something _totally not attractive_. In the middle of imagining Eclair dancing in an extremely girly swimsuit (which was actually not attractive per se but kinda cute to be hone-what the hell was wrong with him?!), the sudden touch of Eclair’s fingertips made him jump up for real this time a little, at least until Eclair's hand accidentally touched the hard bulge and made the complete lower part of his body tighten for a second. He suppressed a surprised gasp and fell back into the seat again, gripping the arm seats even tighter now.  
His breathing was still a little too fast and he closed his eyes for a second. Which he opened again immediately as he felt something touching him again below the belt. He jerked his upper body up and grabbed Eclairs hands, trying to push him away.

„What do you think you're doing?“, was all he could get out at the moment, still trying to keep it down. Churro looked up to meet his gaze, but Eclair's expression was blank, serious. Still, he could make out the smallest, sly light in his eyes and a little smile playing at the corner of his lips. He didn't answer and Churro didn't manage to push his hands away.  
Especially not when he felt the sudden grip around his erection, tightly grabbing it. He even almost failed to muffle his voice behind his hand, but gave up when Eclair started firmly and slowly stroking him up and down and even opened the first button of his pants with the other hand.

„Idiot! Stop it- you can't...y'can't...do-“, he whispered in hotter breaths now, but slowly drifted in ignoring his surroundings, only focussing on keeping his voice down and the sudden pleasure at his crotch, the almost painfully blissful relief. He quickly got harder and bigger as his dick finally got the caress it had been longing for all this time. Eclair, seemingly surprised at how quickly Churro gave in, now grabbed Churro’s jacket from the seat next to himself and put it on Churro's lap so they had at least a little privacy.

You know, to keep it classy while jerking off your boyfriend in the middle of a movie at the theatre, with several strangers sitting only inches away from them.

But as he got even harder and hotter and the pleasure of each firm thug of Eclairs skilled and firm hands around him made him wince, he really couldn't care less about anything else. Soon, Eclair's hand found its way inside of his underwear. The first touch of his soft and warm hand on his pulsating, twitching cock felt incredible.Too incredible, as it made him let out a louder moan. Luckily, only the people in the same row in the near of their own seats turned their heads and seemed to look at them with irritated faces, as the movie still celebrated the radiant beauty of cars crashing into each other and exploding right after when the couple now tried to escape the evil henchmen again. It still made Eclair stop for a moment. He looked around to make sure that the others payed attention to the screen again, slightly shaking his head

„This isn't gonna work“, he concluded lowly and Churro felt ashamed at how disappointed he was when his boyfriend let go of him and closed the button again.

„Obviously“, Churro only responded with a pout, still ignoring the thought of why he had to let go when it started to feel _really good_. He sighed and sunk back against his seat and looked at his boyfriend. He seemed to chew on his inner cheek and considered something. „Wanna go to the restroom?“

Churro blinked, a little confused. „Why-...oh.“, he gulped at the abrupt realization. „Uh...I think it's out of order, though. There was a sign“, he answered. Much to his surprise, a smile appeared on Eclair's face again.

„Perfect“, he concluded and stood up. „Let's go.“

The next thing Churro knew was that Eclair and he clumsily rushed into the last stall at the right corner in the restroom, which was indeed out of order. They managed to sneak in and quickly closed the door of the cabin. It was hard enough to leave the cinema hall, as his hard-on still awkwardly rubbed against his pants and inner thigh, but seeing Eclair now with red cheeks and a heated expression and breathing slightly louder really threw him off track.

Somehow, his mind decided to ignore the fact that they were in public and that they could get caught any second. It was no surprise that he nearly didn't complain at all when his boyfriend hugged him tightly, pulling him closer, tracing his hands all over his neck, his back and going gradually lower. He had missed his touches so much, it was almost too much to handle at once now. His soft, slender fingers running over his body, his skin. Hearing his breath against his ear and simply the incredible warmth of his body pressed against his own. Churro shivered under his touch while he also grabbed him, giving in the desire of being closer to him. It didn't take long until he was pushed against the could, hard wall, leaving him breathless for a second. Eclair didn't hesitate for a second, he now kissed his jaw, leaving warm and wet marks while slowly groping his ass.  
He pulled him in for a longer kiss on the lips and grabbed him now tightly, treasuring the low moan vibrating against his mouth. Their wet kisses turned into a mess when Eclair sneaked his tongue inside his mouth with a soft mewl. His caressing of Churro's ass and back got faster and the passion between them grew more and more. Churro felt how his cheeks were heating up between their mouths sliding against each other and how Eclair sucked his tongue, his lower lips, nibbling at it slightly from time to time.

„Damn, I missed this“, Eclair breathed in a hot gasp at Churro's ear as he left his mouth for a second and pulled him even closer. He gently nosed his neck, caressing his whole body with a deep hunger for his lover. Churro gulped at Eclair's fingers lining at his stomach, sliding over his sensitive skin and stroking it firmly.

„You're getting real warm“, Eclair whispered with a light chuckle. His hands slid under his shirt now, up to his chest, rubbing his fingertips over it.

„I could say the same for you“, Churro answered and kissed Eclair's cheek with closed eyes and the little wince Eclair made also caught his body in a shiver. He felt embarrassment over this situation gnawing at his insides. But to be honest, he felt more embarrassed about something else. Churro again tried to ignore this thought as long as possible. He started pushing Eclair's shirt up now too to distract himself a little more.  
Once he felt the warm, soft and trembling skin of his hips, it felt like a switched was turned inside him. Hands greedily grabbing tensing muscles while a hot mess of breath mixed between them, lowly moaning in each other's opened mouths was what followed and what started something even more agitating. It felt so forbidden and dangerous, yet Churro could also feel...excitement. Pure excitement accompanied by a fast heartbeat, louder groaning and a rougher grip at all the sensitive places on his lover's body.  
A deep urge emerged inside of both of them and with sheer, desperate need their hands seemed to work on their own when they quickly and clumsily opened each other's belts to push their pants down with fast tugs. They stayed in their boxers for now, but the shape of their hard erections poking inside the fabric made their lust for each other so apparent, so real, like they could touch it and sink into it to drown into their shared pleasure.

„Nnh-“, Eclair threw his head back when Churro started kissing and licking his hot pulse, sucking at it with louder breathing. He felt his shiver when he traced with his hot tongue up to his jaw.

„You're... somehow...mh-“, but Churro didn't let him finish. He knew what he was going to say. But he just couldn't hold back anymore and his body decided to take over his mind, over logic, hell, over thinking.The only thing he knew for certain was that he wanted him right here, right now. Every inch, every nerve of his body was burning hot, his skin turned so sensitive and every touch of his boyfriend's fingers felt like outbursts.  
Eclair's breathing hitched for a second when their warm tongues finally met and their lips crashed in a wet, sloppy try to get more of the rising heat and tension between them. Wherever their bodies met, they could feel the incredible warmth, it was like they melted into each other. Churro pressed his body more onto him, bucked his hips against him. His groin rolled in a harder thrust against Eclair. The louder moan that escaped from his opened mouth made Churro grind even harder against him, noticing the rubbing friction between them with a grunt of approval between his teeth.

He didn't care anymore if his actions came across as lewd or needy. He just _needed_ him so much right now and feeling Eclair wanting this just as much as he did only made his actions faster, his grip turning possessive and tight. Soon his hands wandered on lower places of Eclair's body, stroking over his twitching hips. His other hand went under his shirt, tracing the smooth skin of his chest. Eclair hissed lowly when his fingers found his nipples and caressed them with circular movements of his fingers, sometimes pinching them lightly. His breathing turned a little erratical, but that soon changed when he felt his ass groped and his shivering skin above his groin heating up when Churro's fingers touched it. It was like his fingers were all over on his body, like no place could remain untouched.  
 A deep grunt resounded in Eclair's throat when he finally grabbed his hot and already so hard erection and started massaging the head with two fingers and applying pressure on the sides with the rest of his hands. Eclair's own hands quickly found the hem of Churro's boxers, but before he could reach him, Churro stepped back a little.

„Don't“, he gasped in hot breaths and heavy lidded eyes as his hands held Eclair's wrists.

With a irritated look Eclair escaped his grip. „Why not? You don't- I mean...“, again, he didn't let him finish. Eclair's word turned into inaudible mumbling when his boyfriend's face suddenly came closer, his heavy breaths right next to his ear.

 „I...this time I want...“, Churro gulped, trying to control himself in a lazy headshake. „I want to do it.“ 

Eclair's mind suddenly turned both clear and fuzzy when he tried to support himself more after hearing his shaky words.  
Could he perhaps misheard him? Impossible. Eclair would never mistake these words for anything else. So that really meant…

 „Y-you're...you're sure?“, Eclair answered, still trying to control his sheer excitement. But since when was his voice so shaky?  
 It wasn't like this was Eclair's first time. But it was the first time with his boyfriend. And he even suggested it. His legs also started trembling. 

„Yeah...“, Churro breathed out and nodded slightly. „But...I don't have any...“, he continued, already sounding more like himself as he realised he didn't bring a condom or lube. Almost expecting Eclair to pull both out with a low „Always prepared“, the little pout and shake of his head surprised him a little. 

„Well I do have this“, he then said and pulled out a single condom out of his wallet. „But no lube. I don't think we're gonna need it though“, he added, a little smile playing around at the corner of his mouth.

After stripping completely, feeling the relief of his erection free from the tight boxers, he grabbed Churro’s neck and brought him closer to his warm body again.  
Since this was Churro's first time, he guessed it should be him providing the 'lube', so he poured spit onto his fingers and licked them with a slight sucking each time. He still felt a hesitance in him as his boyfriend's fingers traced around his entrance, while his other hand still held his slender hip. His own hands quickly cupped his face, stroking it a little as he kissed him.

„It's okay“, he only whispered between kisses and caressed his arm a little to encourage him. 

Churro gulped again and nodded. Eclair's couldn't hide his excitement and sheer arousal anymore, his breathing went faster, his grip tighter. His mouth fell open when he felt the first finger enter him, slick with spit, and warm.

 „Ah-“, his head fell back when it went deeper. Churro flinched under his reaction, he could feel him clench around his digit as he moved it a little around, stretching him more and more. His entire lower body began trembling with pleasure as a second finger was added, which finally reached the sweetest spot inside of him.  
   
„Th-There...nnh, right there...“, he panted between biting his lips to muffle his moans, as Churro kept stroking his swelling prostate over and over again. As he felt his shivering boyfriend in front of him buck into his movements, Churro felt his self-control fade away more and more, especially when said boyfriend made noises like in his most private fantasies. Fearing a premature end to their spontaneous love affair, he pulled out.   
Eclair huffed, a little disappointed at the sudden loss of pressure and caress, but also with anticipation.

 „No, wait“, Churro suddenly said when Eclair tried to turn around, facing the wall so he'd have a good angle. 

„Wha-“, Eclair started, but turned into a surprised, short yelp as his boyfriend lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around his hip. He looked up to face him still with a deep, red blush and lidded eyes. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his hair was a total mess. He was still panting, with one hand pressed agains the wall beside Eclair and one around the soft flesh of this thigh.

 „I really wanna see your face while...doing it“, he whispered, not looking away for a second, but a slightly failing voice. Eclair blinked for two whole heartbeats while staring at his face, flustered and drunk with raw desire. 

„You just keep surprising me today“, was all he could answer, with more love in his voice than he expected. „How come?“

 'Shut up' was the first thing Churro wanted to say. 

„Just...It's just that we haven't seen each other...didn't get to do anything lately...“, was what he finally mumbled, now looking away to hide his blushing face.

 Eclair felt his heart swell with an audible gulp, his cheeks suddenly felt extremely hot. He cupped Churro's face again and caught him in a long, warm kiss, lowly humming into his lips. As he pulled back with a small smack, a tender smile stayed on his expression. 

 „Then let's do it now“, he whispered, as the tear of the condom packet caught Churro's attention for a moment.  
 When he felt the cool, wet wrapping and Eclair's smooth fingers around his neglected erection, a soft moan escaped his lips and he pressed his hand harder against the wall. 

„Is it...alright if I...“, he asked with a husky tone, trying to control his breathing as his cock already pressed against Eclair.   
In response, Eclair wrapped his arms around Churro's shoulders and tightened his grip around his hip to bring him closer.

„Hurry“, he huffed, as he felt the tip poking and twitching.   
Right after Churro nodded while wetting his lips again and started entering him, Eclair immediately was thankful for facing him this time. The little changes of Churro's expressions, how his jaw tensed and his eyes closed shut when he entered him more and more...all of it hit him with a strong heat in his gut. As he felt the burning tingle of the head of his cock stretching him so slowly, he noticed how his lover took a deep, breath of amazement and raw bliss. Churro's cheeks turned even darker as his mouth fell open, overwhelmed by the sudden sensation.

 „God- this...goddamn“, Churro breathed right next do Eclair's cheek, holding onto the wall and gripping Eclair's hip tight.

 „You okay?“, Eclair whispered, looking up to face his boyfriend's flushed expression, eyes opening as a shudder caught his entire body.

 „I'm fine...“, he gasped, gulping loudly. He adjusted his position. „Are you alright? Does it hurt?“ 

„No, just...move“, Eclair answered in a shaky whisper, gripping the base of Churro's hair. „Please...“

 Churro felt Eclair clench around him. The sudden and intense friction was all he needed to forget his hesitation. He started moving his hips slowly, thrusting in and out in gentle, rotary movements. Rolling his hips in a steady pace, he bit his lips to keep himself from moaning out loudly to the hot and tight grip around his cock. Eclair's head fell back as the thick head rubbed over his most sensitive area again, his eyes heavy lidded looked up, staring into nothing, panting Churro's name. All he could do was lose himself to the pleasure of his lover entering him again and again, filling him with such smooth thrusts. 

„Eclair...“, Churro panted out, breathless. Overwhelmed. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop moving, he felt like he never could. Feeling his partner shift under him, feeling his hands clench into his skin while he couldn't hide the smallest twitch of his muscles, it all made him feel like he was melting, melting into their raw lovemaking. 

„This...feels...amazing“, Eclair responded with each filling thrust, somewhere between whispering and muffled yelling. He felt every movement of his partner inside him, his thick and pulsing length going in and out, rubbing him, breaking him. Nothing else mattered right this second.

 „Ah...nnh“, his jaw tensed again as the soft whispers left Eclair's shivering lips, it was like a jolt right into his groin. His hips immediately jerked forward with the greed for _more_. The thrusts turned faster, harder. One hand stayed on Eclair's hips, but the other one wandered further down, gripping his soft and firm ass. He lifted him a little up, so he could reach deeper, to feel more of him.

 „Oh god!“, Eclair's grip tightened, his nails dug almost painfully in Churro's shoulders, but it only made him moan louder, with eyes closed and a heaving chest. His neck fell forward as he relished the wet and hot embrace around his cock. While he kept his hips moving, his hand left Eclair's ass again and grabbed his red length, twitching against his stomach. In the same rhythm as his hips, he started pumping it.

 „Hah!“, Eclair's eyes widened at the overwhelming pleasure. „Ah-y-yes, that's good...“, he panted in a higher pitch, trying to contain the building tingle at the pit of his stomach. But the sudden shock hit him without any warning. He wanted to say Churro's name, but his voice failed, his mouth fell open, he could only grab his shoulders tight as the jolt in his cock burst into satisfyingly strong spurts. He barely felt how his hot cum covered his stomach and partly the base of Churro's cock, because moments after he felt the jerk of his lover inside of him, knowing that he also reached his orgasm. Churro's shoulders shivered heavily, his head fell against Eclair's neck. He panted harshly after reaching climax so suddenly and hard.

„That...you...“, Eclair gasped, trying to control his breathing. He felt Churro slip out of him in a faint movement.  
„You should do that again“, he then said, with a tired smile on his face.

 „We should...head home first“, Churro answered. His throat was dry and his voice sounded odd. A wry grin tugged at the corner of his lip as he kissed Eclair's cheek, still burning red and hot.   
„Still thinking the movie sucked?“, he murmured with a soft chuckle.  Eclair stood up, feeling the familiar sore burn at his rear with a weird satisfaction.

„Actually“, he gave his partner a soft slap against his thigh. „It was great.“


End file.
